


Who Is She Really?

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Ralph has some thoughts on Sue.
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Who Is She Really?

Ralph can’t help but wonder what the end of this case will bring. Not because of the danger, not much can hurt him, not physically anyway, his body was basically indestructible after all. But Ralph’s weakness has always been in his heart, as matters of the heart are more cutting then any blade could be. But Ralph’s heart was in a strange place as of late. As the case of one Sue Dearbon has been playing out in a way that he had never expected. 

She is by far the most perfect women, that has never existed. She was rich, fashionable, kind, charitable, talented, hardworking and liked by everyone. Nobody had a bad thing to say about her, or anything of real substance about the woman. They just kept throwing air after air about her qualities, but not one of the people in her life, her coworkers, other volunteers, the people who work for the Dearbon’s and even her friends could tell him anything about her personality or how she thinks and even what she likes to do in her spare time.

Ralph is not sure why but this is getting to him in a way he could not explain. Even when Ralph had not smoothed his rougher edges, team flash and even Earl Cox would have been able to tell anyone who asked, what he liked, where he went and his personality trails, even if they were less then honorable ones. Who really knows this woman? and could he even find a woman who did not exist? but that is not what was troubling him the most right now. What was troubling him was, who is she really? was she truly kind and charitable? was she as talented as they say? 

If all of this is true it still dose not answer the most burning question, who is Sue Dearbon? Who is she really? why did she disappear? the last one is was he has been hired to do more or less anyway. But in order to answer that he needed to know who she is. 

What did Sue Dearbon like to do?

Where did Sue Dearbon like to go?

How did Sue Dearbon go without anyone noticing?

Why did Sue Dearbon not want anyone to know her?

What was Sue Dearbon hiding?

It seems that Sue whereabouts were not as big as a mystery as the woman herself. 

So there is a woman, who is liked by all who meet her, a woman, who hides who she really is, a woman, who is rich and accomplished, a woman who has no real traits anyone can name and is now gone without trace.

Who is she really?

Was she the loving daughter,

Was she the hard charity worker,

Was she the kind soul who gave her time and money to all sorts of courses.

Was she as the Meister put it a ‘fiercely intelligent young women’, when the bad guys are giving you complements there must be something going on.

Was she none of these things?

Was she all of them?

And why did Ralph want to find out?

Why was it so important to him that he knew who she really was?

Could he even know who she really was?

What bothered him so much about people not knowing this women? That was something he actually had an answer for. Ralph was not a person someone would say any of these nice things about. Team Flash though they are his friends and they love him, they would have no trouble pointing out his flaws or his personality quirks or his bad habits, but they also that he loves his family more then anything, that they were his family, that he is goof and a hero and a his mother is the only one who stood by him when the CCPD kicked him out. 

These are all things that Ralph wears on his sleeves, he wore who he was like patches and stains for all to see, if they wanted to look closer. Did no one look closer at Sue? did no one care to. 

Who is she really?

Ralph wanted to know, Ralph needed to know, if for nothing else he needed someone to know her. Maybe that is arrogant or naive of him but just the idea of someone being as lonely as he was for those five long years, awoke something in him he could not explain, a drive the name of which he could not place. Like the need for something to be known, like a mystery that needed to be solved but not for his sake, maybe he was being arrogant again but maybe she wanted someone to solve the mystery of her, to answer the question.

Who is she really?

Was Ralph prepared to know, could he ever know? she was the biggest mystery has ever encountered and he was looking forward to seeing if she would let him solved it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is taken for one of my tumblr accounts   
> i-don't-know-the-word  
> so not stolen.


End file.
